Connie
Connie (full name: Connie Audrey Bills) is a shy giraffe whom lives with a rich family that once lived in Manehatten. And has a pet Typhoomerang named, Firestorm. Backstory Connie is a young giraffe of a rich family, who used to live in Manehatten with her family. But she was picked on by other fillies colts because of being a giraffe. She felt very sad and lonely, being the odd one out, her father; Green Bills felt sorry for her daughter and wanted to cheer her up. So they moved to Ponyville, in hope to help her feel better. Bio Personality When Connie was living in Manehatten, she was very timid and shy. And because she was bullied by others, she remained quiet and fell into a deep depression that seemed endless. But after finding Firestorm as a hatchling, she showed a joyful side to her pet dragon. But after moving to Ponyville, she still had the same timid and shyness she had before she moved. But after hanging with the Crusaders, Connie slowly began to break her timidness shell and became quite brave. Then she soon became very determined and brave as years went by. And now she is very encouraging to her friends, and quite happy. Connie is also shown to dislike the idea of using violence to solve problems, and even hates when her friends argue. As she tries to find diplomatic solutions to problems. Physical Appearance Connie is a female giraffe, with a yellow-colored coat with brown spots starting from under her chin and ending at her thighs and tail. With a brown colored mane and brown tuff of hair on the end of her tail. And has a brown muzzle. With dark blue eyes. And Black hooves on the end of her legs. And after becoming a Jedi padawan, giraffe obtained a Padawan Braid which she tied the end of it off with a little blue bow. And after becoming a Cutie Mark Crusader, Connie then get herself a big-sized Cutie Mark Crusader cape. And as she grew up, her neck and legs grew longer and taller. And through guidence from her grandfather, she had custom armor created for herself. With it being made from beskar metal. And she had it colored summer red, orange, and yellow, and it even included a customized helmet that was similar to a knight's helmet with some Mandalorian-like qualities added to it. And it could even allow Connie protection in the vacuum of space. Then in " " Connie gains a superhero alter-ego Ginaraffe, in which she wears a Super Suit that allows her to grow to 10 times her size or shrink Main Weaponry *"S" shaped, Double-ended Yellow and Brown Lightsaber *Colt Government 1911 pistol Skills and abilities Organization Skills: Since her Father's a stock investor, Connie knows a lot about organization skills. Which can come in handy when the Crusaders or any of our heroes are trying to come up with plans of attack or escape. Where she can organize the team in spots that would fit them. And she can keep the majority of the dragons in line. And when someone is not sure how to get things in Order, Connie can organize it. Dragon Training: Since Connie took in Firestorm as a hatchling and raised him, she took the liberty to teach him how to behave and to communicate. Where she taught him how to write with his claws, or follow her hoof signals. And also taught him with foreshadowing, where she would do something and he would follow. As Firestorm grew up, he learned a lot of unique skills from Connie, where the vikings quoted her one of the best dragon trainers. Lightsaber combat: When Connie first got her Lightsaber, she didn't have to chance to train with it. But when she was taken by Yuna as Padawan, she slowly began to learn Lightsaber combat. Where she first used Form IV: Ataru as her main form. Then when she found the flaws in Ataru, she began to learn Form VI: Niman to use it when Ataru couldn't work that well. Then after she discovered her Lightsaber's disconnecting capabilities, she then began to train in Jar'Kai styled fighting. Since then, Connie has greatly improved in Lightsaber combat and became the team's best Saberstaff duelists. Force Skills: Connie never really got in teach with the Force when she first got her Lightsaber. But when she began training with Yuna, she began to learn the basics of Force skills. And as her training continued, she improved her skills and even learned how to use the Force while dueling. Marksmanship: Despite Connie not at first being a good Lightsaber duelist, she was a crack shot. As she could fire a pistol with high accuracy and fast speeds. She could take out seven targets in 3 seconds. And when she got herself an assault rifle, she proved to be as accurate with it as her pistol. where she would use burst fire to take out targets and time where to fire grenades from the grenade launcher in fashion that would take out several targets at once. Trivia *Connie makes her appearance in A New Friend in Town. *Connie then makes her first guest-starring role in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Alita: Battle Angel. *Connie will then go on to guest star in numerous projects. Gallery Connie and Firestorm.png|Connie (with her Typhoomerang, Firestorm) Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Original characters Category:Stuingtion's Original Characters Category:Giraffes Category:Shy Characters Category:Timid Charactgers Category:Rich Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Generous Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Aristocrats Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Dragon Tamers Category:Animal Caretakers Category:Characters who can speak to Animals Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Cousins Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Padawans Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Sentinal Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form IV Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers Category:Blaster Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Pilots Category:Dragon Riders Category:The Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Peacemakers Category:Pacifists Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:The Auto Train and Pony Team's Honorary Members Category:The Auto Train and Pony Team "B" Category:Jedi Generals Category:Banker's Legecy